Yes, I Want to Build a Snowman
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: If Elsa had sung a reprise of "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" upon seeing Anna's frozen form. [Elsa/Anna sisterly love.]


**I'm sure something similar to this has been done before as I have seen many versions of a reprise online. However, this one really hit me right in the feels, and I just had to work it in. I did not come up with these lyrics, and so they rightly belong to Sacredmoon123 of Tumblr.**

* * *

.:Yes, I Want to Build a Snowman:.

* * *

She heard Hans unsheathe his sword behind her, but she remained still. Grief and guilt filled her entire body, and if Elsa was honest with herself, she wanted Hans to kill her. She deserved it. Not only had she cursed the land she was supposed to rule and protect, but she had ultimately killed her own sister. After years of torturous isolation and self-confinement from her sister in order to protect her, it seemed to her the first chance she had, she had struck Anna down.

Elsa choked back a sob as Hans loomed above her. _Go ahead, do it,_ she thought grimly. _I don't deserve to live._

Although she couldn't see the swords descent, she could hear it slicing through the bitter cold she had created and she braced for its impact.

But it never came.

She remembered hearing a cry before the sword shattered into hundreds of pieces. Now curious as to what was taking place behind her, Elsa looked behind her.

Immediately, she regretted the decision.

Anna was standing behind her, her hand up to stop Hans' sword, other arm down to protect her vulnerable sister, frozen in an intricate ice statue.

"_Anna_!" Elsa screamed, jumping up to face her sister.

Tears clouding her eyes, Elsa hesitantly reached out to caress her sister's cheek. Although she couldn't feel the extreme cold due to her powers, she couldn't feel any warmth emanating from underneath which could mean only one thing.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa breathed out before collapsing, holding on to her frozen sister for support.

Anna was dead.

Elsa didn't know which was worse: the situation she found herself in now, or if she had been killed by Hans, still thinking Anna was dead. The fjord was silent aside from Elsa's strangled sobs, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven remaining several feet away, leaving the sisters alone.

Elsa thought back to all the opportunities she had to have told Anna of her powers. She had been so scared, so naïve, that she thought shutting her sister out had been the best solution, however, now looking back on the events of the last few nights, she knew she had ended up being completely wrong. Anna had been the only one who had stood by Elsa's side, even when Elsa herself hadn't. Anna had been the only one who still believed in her after freezing Arendelle. Anna had been willing to sacrifice herself for her, after being shut out for so long.

Blinking back tears, Elsa thought back to the times when they would always play with each other. Before Elsa's powers became too strong for her to control them. Only one recurring memory flitted through her head; memories of a simple phrase that became so much more than its face value in the passing years.

_Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?_

Managing to find the strength to stand, Elsa cupped Anna's face in her hands and prepared to answer her sister's unanswered question.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman,

and ride our bikes around the halls.

It's because I cared for you,

that I hid from you

and now you took the fall.

I wanted to protect you,

now look at you,"

Elsa glanced at her hands briefly as several tears slid down her face.

"Frozen by my own hands.

Yes, I want to build a snowman,

and play outside in the snow.

I wanted just to hold you close.

Please, open up my door,

because I loved you most.

I was always lonely,

not anymore,

because now I can finally see

I want to build a snowman,

one more time, Anna, please…"

Too grief-stricken to finish, Elsa gathered her sister back in a hug as more tears ran their course. Eventually, she fell back to her knees, content to just remain there until Hans came back to finish the job.

"Anna, please," she whispered.

Her eyes were shut at the time so she was unaware of the miracle taking place above her. She only noticed when Anna let out a gasp and her form slackened in Elsa's grip.

Elsa looked back up, only to be looking into a pair of blue irises filled with tears of their own.

"Anna?!"

Not waiting for a response, Elsa stood up and grabbed her—now warm, thank _god_—sister in a fierce hug. She felt arms wrap around her waist to embrace her back and Elsa beamed.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked, pulling her sister back, but keeping a firm grip on her hands.

Anna smiled and said back on a breath, "I love you."

Elsa felt her heart melt, and then everything suddenly became clear.

"Love will thaw…" she muttered, after hearing Olaf say the same thing.

Conjuring a power unlike any she had ever before, Elsa started to work on thawing her kingdom. After that was all said and done, and Olaf had been saved from melting, Elsa looked back to her sister.

Her arms outstretched halfway, Anna responded quickly by gathering her in another hug.

"I heard you singing," she whispered in Elsa's ear. "Can we really build a snowman?"

Elsa just giggled and kissed Anna's cheek.

"We can build a million of them."

* * *

**Please review, and make sure to check out my Frozen drabble "And You Let Her Go!" :)**


End file.
